undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Franklin (Sin City)
|status = Alive |occupation = Unemployed |age = 30 |born = 1998 |gender = Male |appears in = 16 episodes |season(s) = , , |first seen = |last seen = Season 3 |relations = (Brother) (Close friend) (Personal enemy)}} Charlie Franklin is a main character of Sin City. A former leader of the "Uptown Huslters", whose goal was to clear the streets of drugs, Charlie ran away from his home following the traumatic death of his brother. Starting a new, normal life for himself in a different home, Charlie only returned back to his roots following the death of his mother. His brief visit turned complicated when he got mixed into his brother Sledge's gang war and the activities of corrupt officer Midnight. In his efforts to protect his family and get free of Midnight's grasp, Charlie learned to accept himself for who he is. Following his murder of Midnight, Charlie took back up leadership of the gang alongside his brother. While Sledge remained focused on protecting their streets, Charlie shifted his vision to clearing out those who had wronged them. After their takedown of Iran, the Franklin brothers came into discovery of a disc that held blackmail over nearly every important figure in the city. While Charlie hoped to use this to further their influence, Sledge believed they were becoming what they fought against. Charlie's pursuit of power led to conflict between the brothers, as well as with other criminal organizations. To protect his name and future Charlie orchestrated the death of his brother. After vigilante officer Zachary Ross leaked all the blackmail to the city, making it worthless, Charlie battled Zach to an ultimate stalemate. Upon Shado's siege of Miami, Charlie saw the fallen city as a golden opportunity. Teaming up with Black Queen, the two crime lords took control of the city and turned it into the base of their criminal organization. Charlie's plans of expansion fell short following the betray of the Black Queen. Powerless and left for dead, Charlie was confronted with the mistakes of his past. Seeking redemption, Charlie aided Annabeth in her battle against an elusive cabal, which the Black Queen has joined. In the battle to take back Miami, Charlie took down the Black Queen and the organization he helped build. Following the battle, Charlie silently departed the city and for the unknown. Personality Charlie, while having blood on his hands, is not a violent person, occasionally giving his victims a chance to redeem themselves. Unlike his friends who jump to violence as their first option, Charlie only uses it as a last resort, instead preferring to solve problems without the use of a weapon. His more level-headed, hopeful, and peaceful traits come into handy when thrown into bad situations. However, he doesn't seem to handle pressure too well. Charlie, like his brother, is very loyal to his friends and hometown, and is concerned for the safety of others; however, he only will do certain activities if the risk level isn't to high, not wanting to die. Thus he sometimes come off as selfish and disloyal when he puts his life above others. He is ambitious but perhaps to a fault and very eager to take on new challenges of life, seeing better options out there then the life of a thug, and often tries to convince others that there are other options out there. Charlie is naive and clumsy by nature, thus is often teased for these traits. Background A gangbanger involved heavily in 'the game', Charlie was heavily dedicated and even risked his own safety for both his homies and the Uptown Hustlers. Following a devastating incident that he was involved in, Charlie ran from 'the game' and started a normal life, trying to make an honest life for himself. He succeed and made an honest living, but the temptations of his old life were still there. However, this came with a cost as his former homies, including brother Sledge, declared him a traitor. He would eventually move out of Miami and instead lived in the safety of Livingston, where he lived a normal life for once. After hearing news of his mother's death Charlie has returned to Miami to attend her funeral and hopefully rebuild his relationship with his family, but once back at home, Charlie finds himself sinking back into 'the game', despite his wishes. Sin City Killed Victims *Maxwell Franklin (Pre-story, accidentally) *Unnamed thug (A Chip on the Shoulder) *Geraldo Jonas (The Melting Pot) *Unnamed Judge and Lawyer (The Melting Pot) *Carl Midnight (The Final Endgame) *Cato (Season 2) *Sledge (Season 2) *The Black Queen (Season 3) *Moderate amount of unnamed people *Numerous amount of infected Appearances Theme Trivia *He is based off of the characters C.J Johnson and Franklin Clinton from the Grand Theft Auto series. *As Season 3 was never fully planned, many threads were never properly planned out. Charlie's arc was among these. The many ideas for his ending include: **The one on the page, in which Charlie survives but runs away from the city. This would lead to Charlie potentially appearing in the planned Season 4, which mostly takes place outside Miami, where he and Annabeth would team up. **An ending in which he dies during the battle of retaking Miami. He'd die following his killing of the Black Queen and be willingly shot down by her men, feeling as though he found redemptiom. **Instead of finding redemption, Charlie would of turned into one of the story's final antagonists. Betraying the Black Queen, Charlie would work on joining the mysterious cabal. His ambition made him an enemy of Annabeth, who was working on taking it down, forcing her to confront and kill him. The author thought that by making Charlie "strictly an antagonist" would be a disservice to his arc, so it was reworked into a way that Charlie dies in a way that does not let him of the hook for his sins while also striving him towards redemption. Category:Sin City Characters Category:Sin City Category:Characters Category:Club Perfect Attendance Category:BPC